Dame de Winterfell
by Enelye
Summary: Traduction de "Winterfell's Lady" de redcandle - Catelyn arrive à Winterfell, afin d'entamer sa vie de couple avec Ned


Bonjour à tous !

De retour sur le fandom du trône de fer pour une nouvelle traduction. On m'avait demandé davantage de Cat/Ned, et donc, voilà ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Auteur : redcandle  
Titre original : Winterfell's Lady  
Beta : Sayuri-geisha

* * *

**Dame de Winterfell**

Comme pouvait le laisser présager son statut de demeure ancestrale des Stark, Winterfell était très impressionnante. Bien que ce ne soit pas Harrenhal, la forteresse des Stark se révélait tout aussi massive, avec les murailles grises les plus hautes et les plus épaisses qu'elle ait jamais vues.

Non sans une certaine appréhension, Catelyn passa sous la herse et entra dans le château. C'est dans cet endroit étrange et glacial qu'elle passerait le reste de sa vie. _Toutes les femmes éprouvent de la nervosité en quittant le domicile de leur père pour celui de leur époux. Tu te sentiras ici comme chez toi en un rien de temps._ Ne laissant rien paraître de ses pensées, elle salua la foule assemblée dans la cour du château avec un sourire chaleureux, comme si aucun autre lieu au monde ne lui était préférable à celui-là.

Son seigneur et mari s'avança alors pour l'accueillir et l'aider à descendre du cheval.

\- Bienvenue, ma dame. J'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop éprouvant.

Le sourire qu'il afficha s'avéra légèrement trop forcé.

\- Seulement un peu. C'est bon d'être enfin arrivé, affirma Catelyn en essayant de ne pas montrer son désappointement.

Tout au long des deux semaines qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, Ned ne souriait jamais, toujours solennel. Ce qui, au vue des circonstances, restait compréhensible. Seulement aujourd'hui la guerre était terminée, les morts enterrés. Elle avait espéré qu'il serait heureux de la revoir.

_Je suis encore une étrangère pour lui_, se rappela-t-elle à elle-même.

Catelyn prit Robb des bras de la gouvernante qui avait voyagé en leur compagnie. Par bonheur, malgré le réveil de l'enfant, ce dernier ne pleurait pas. Catelyn sourit en observant ce visage minuscule, où des yeux si semblables aux siens lui renvoyaient son regard. La perfection qu'il représentait, tout comme l'amour intense qu'il faisait naître en elle, ne cessaient de l'étonner. Il gagnerait immédiatement le cœur de son père.

\- Votre fils, mon seigneur, annonça-t-elle en le présentant à son père.

Ned prit le bébé. La plupart des hommes tenaient les enfants avec une précaution maladroite, mais Ned, lui, portait son fils comme s'il était le prolongement naturel de ses bras.

\- Bon travail, ma dame, c'est un beau garçon.

Avoir un fils si rapidement était un accomplissement dont peu de femmes pouvaient se vanter. Catelyn en ressentait une grande fierté, mais pas au point d'en prendre tout le crédit.

\- Nous avons été bénis par les dieux.

\- En effet, confirma Ned en observant son fils avec une telle affection que Catelyn sentit son cœur déborder de joie. Nous vénérons les anciens dieux, ici, mais je ne veux pas que vous abandonniez vos nouveaux dieux pour autant. J'ai demandé à mes hommes de vous construire un septuaire. Il n'est malheureusement pas encore terminé, cependant j'espère qu'il vous plaira, quand il sera prêt.

Un septuaire, construit en ces lieux, alors qu'il n'y en avait jamais existé un seul de toute la longue histoire de Winterfell. Et ce, pour elle. Il s'agissait d'un geste immense, et cela donnait à Catelyn un aperçu de la véritable personnalité de son mari.

\- C'est déjà un grand plaisir, mon seigneur. Merci beaucoup.

Au lieu de lui retourner son sourire, Ned sembla avoir avalé un insecte. _Serait-il timide ?, _s'étonna Katelyn._ Alors que je lui ai déjà donné un fils ?_

Comme s'il sentait la détresse de son père, le petit Robb se mit soudain à faire savoir avec force qu'il était affamé, et Catelyn le reprit avant que ses protestations ne puissent devenir de véritables cris.

\- Je n'ai pas recours à une nourrice pour le nourrir, je préfère m'en occuper moi-même. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Bien que Ned répondît négativement, la voir délacer son corset et aider Robb à s'accrocher à son sein parut le choquer. Se demandant si elle n'enfreignait pas un quelconque code de conduite du Nord, Catelyn observa la foule des gardes et des servants venus l'accueillir. Aucun n'apparut offusqué de ce geste. Il semblait donc que Ned ne soit juste qu'un homme pudique. Pourtant il ne lui avait rien interdit, alors elle n'allait pas laisser son fils souffrir de la faim simplement parce que cela embarrassait son père.

\- C'est audacieux de la part de Robert de garder Jaime Lannister dans la Garde Royale, dit-elle afin de dissiper le malaise installé entre eux.

Le visage de Ned s'assombrit.

\- Trop audacieux. J'espère que je me trompe, et que ça ne se terminera pas aussi mal que je ne le crains.

\- Sa propre sœur sera la reine de Robert, cela devrait lui assurer la loyauté de Jaime.

\- Peut-être. Il reste la question de l'honneur. Jaime a brisé son serment de la pire des manières. Il devrait être envoyé à la Garde de Nuit pour s'y racheter.

\- Un jour, j'aimerais visiter la Garde de Nuit, et voir votre fameux mur.

L'humeur de Ned s'allégea et Catelyn crut voir un sourire.

\- Nous irons quand le petit sera plus vieux, promit-il. C'est une véritable merveille, vous verrez.

Quand Robb eut bu suffisamment de lait pour se rassasier, Catelyn le remit à la nourrice et prit le bras que Ned lui présentait. Avec un peu de retard, Ned l'introduisit auprès de gens de Winterfell, et un à un, ils vinrent s'incliner devant elle ou faire une référence quand Ned les appelaient par leurs noms en précisant leur fonction. Brandon lui avait parlé de certains d'entre eux, comme la très vieille femme qui s'occupait des enfants Stark depuis plusieurs générations.

\- Je sais que vous serez aussi bonne envers mes enfants que vous l'avez été envers ceux qui les ont précédés, lui dit Catelyn.

La vieille Nan cligna des yeux embués de larmes :

\- Soyez-en assurée, ma Dame.

Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea en titubant légèrement vers le petit Robb, et offrit ses conseils à sa gouvernante.

\- Préférez-vous vous reposer, ou visiter le château dès maintenant ? demanda Ned.

Toute la fatigue que pouvait ressentir Catelyn avait disparu, et elle s'impatientait à présent de se familiariser avec Winterfell.

\- Je désire en voir chaque recoin, répondit-elle.

Ned lui montra ainsi la forge, la brasserie, et chacun de ces endroits communs à tous les châteaux. Il l'emmena voir le bois-sacré, et sa sombre forêt aux arbres immenses, ainsi que les ruines des premiers donjons construits en ces lieux des milliers d'années auparavant. Il lui conta l'histoire de ces lieux, et après lui avoir indiqué l'existence de sources d'eau chaude, sous terre, il expliqua comment ses ancêtres avaient canalisés l'eau, la faisant courir dans les murs afin de chauffer la bâtisse.

\- C'était particulièrement intelligent de leur part, commenta-t-elle.

Pendant tout le temps que dura la visite, Ned se montra détendu, néanmoins lorsqu'elle se termina et qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les quartiers de la famille Stark, il sembla de nouveau nerveux.

\- Ca a été préparée pour votre arrivée, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. J'espère que tout est à votre goût.

\- C'est magnifique, lui assura Katelyn.

_Est-il dans cet état parce qu'il n'est pas certain de la manière dont il sera reçu s'il demande à profiter de son droit marital ?_

Elle posa la main sur son bras, et lui lança un regard entendu :

\- Je serais ravie d'entamer notre vie ensemble comme il se doit, mon seigneur.

\- Moi de même, ma dame…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et ressembla à un homme montant à l'échafaud.

\- Mais tout d'abord, je dois vous apprendre quelque chose qui vous déplaira. Je vous ai déshonoré, et moi également, avec une autre femme.

Si Catelyn fut surprise de sa confession, ce qu'il révélait ne la surprenait cependant pas. Il était parti faire la guerre au loin pendant une année, et ne la connaissait pas encore suffisamment pour apprendre à l'aimer. Qu'il ait partagé d'autres couches que la sienne restait compréhensible.

\- Elle m'a donné un fils, ajouta-t-il. Je l'ai ramené au château, et j'ai l'intention de l'élever.

Les mères s'occupaient de leur enfant bâtard, ou on le confiait à des amis. Un homme n'élevait pas son bâtard là où vivait sa femme. Cela représentait la pire des insultes.

\- Vous ne pouvez être sérieux !

\- Je le suis, ma dame, et j'implore votre pardon, pourtant je vous demande de ne pas essayer de m'en dissuader. Ma décision est définitive, l'enfant reste ici.

\- Je vais être la risée du royaume, déclara-elle froidement.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas contrôler ce que les autres pensent, mais je vous prie de me croire : je n'avais nullement l'intention de vous insulter, promit-il en prenant ses mains d'un air suppliant. Je suis pleinement conscient des vœux que j'ai fait à notre mariage, et je ferais tout mon possible pour que vous ne souffriez aucun autre déshonneur.

Elle aurait aimé libérer ses mains afin de le gifler.

_Quel déshonneur pourrait être pire que celui-ci pour une épouse ? A moins qu'il n'amène aussi sa putain vivre avec nous ?_

\- Et la mère du bâtard ?

\- Cela n'a plus aucune importante désormais.

Catelyn ne souhaitait pas commencer sa vie dans ces lieux par une dispute. Alors, pour l'instant, elle laisserait son époux croire qu'elle cédait sur la question de l'enfant.

\- Jurez-vous que cette femme est loin d'ici ?

\- Je vous le jure, s'engagea-t-il avec un soulagement évident. Je jure sur les anciens dieux et sur mon honneur que vous n'aurez plus jamais à penser à elle.

_Votre honneur ne vaut pas grand-chose à cet instant, mon seigneur._

\- Je voudrais me reposer, à présent, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Non, bien sûr.

Il relâcha ses mains et fit un pas en arrière, l'air gêné.

\- Il y aura un festin en votre honneur, ce soir. Vos suivantes viendront vous prévenir quand il sera l'heure.

\- Je vous remercie de cet honneur, dit-elle d'un ton dénué d'émotion.

Ned grimaça, l'ironie de ces mots ne lui ayant pas échappé, puis il la salua et prit congé.

Quand il fut parti, Catelyn s'assit à la fenêtre et contempla Winterfell qui s'étendait devant son regard. Par la loi et la coutume, elle était ici chez elle, et elle ne comptait pas laisser un bâtard le lui retirer.

Elle se leva soudain. Elle ne resterait pas cachée dans sa chambre, elle allait leur montrer qui elle était : lady Stark, Dame de Winterfell.

* * *

NdT : J'espère que cette traduction vous aura plu. Le lien vers l'original se trouve dans mes favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

La semaine prochaine, je publierais le chapitre 61 d'errare. Une nouvelle traduction sera là dans 15 jours, mais je ne sais pas encore laquelle, j'en ai plusieurs de prêtes.

Vous pouvez mettre mon profil en _alert_ si vous voulez êtes tenu a courant de mes prochaines publications. Vous pouvez également me proposer des fictions à traduire, ou simplement des thèmes, des personnages à aborder. Je m'occupe de nombreux fandoms, la liste est sur mon profil.

Sur ce, à très bientôt !


End file.
